Accurate monitoring and control at the individual electrical device level provides a significant opportunity to limit electrical power utilization to the minimum necessary for the needs of the device user. In addition, most electrical devices require the close proximity of the end user to provide useful output (lights, monitors, space heaters). There are a number of devices currently available that offer limited monitoring and control of electrical devices based on schedules, sensing, or manual user configurations. Brambley et al. stated in their support for advanced sensors and controls that “controls appear to have the potential to significantly reduce commercial building energy consumption in the United States, but, at present, building controls have probably realized only a fraction of their national energy-savings potential. Overall, Energy Management Control Systems (EMCSs) manage only about one-third of commercial building floor space (.about.10% of all buildings), while more advanced control approaches have an even smaller market share”.
The ability to provide significant monitoring and control at the individual plug node, sensed node or switched node level faces a number of challenges for both commercial and residential users. In order to solve these issues, the present invention provides a simple system for monitoring and controlling power to individual plug, sensed or switched loads based on the proximity of the user to the device thereby minimizing overall power utilization. Additional characteristics of the present invention include ease of installation and automation of controls to limit end user requirements, providing for cost-effective use.